


Bristol

by caffeineandjetfuel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Douglas, Dom Martin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Safeword Use, Sub Douglas, Top Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineandjetfuel/pseuds/caffeineandjetfuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a scene, Douglas uses his safeword and Martin cares for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bristol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/gifts), [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/gifts).



> Special Thanks to doorwaytoparadise for writing the ending when my muse abandoned me, and madnina for the prompt!

_Crick!_

 

The metal handcuffs locked into place, sending a shiver of excitement up Douglas’ spine. He took in a shaky breath, giving a testing pull of each arm and feeling the cold grip of steel around his wrists, holding him spread open before his lover.

 

“Ah-ah-ah.” Martin scolded lightly, giving a firm tap to the skin just above one metal link, followed by a sharp smack to his exposed behind. Douglas could do nothing to hold back the moan at the sharp sting, his imagination sending vivid images of the blooming red over the otherwise pale skin. Martin hummed lightly in appreciation, clearly enjoying the view. “Now, are you going to behave?”

 

“Oh, yes…” Douglas breathed, shifting his weight a little as his erection protested the lack of space pressed into the mattress.

 

“Yes, what?” Martin’s voice breathed into his ear, low and commanding. It was all Douglas could do not to whimper.

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Very good.” Martin praised him, and the bed dipped with added weight before the captain’s bare flesh was pressed against his own, the comfortable weight of the slighter body coming down on him. Douglas’ cock ached fiercely at the added pressure, prompting him to shift again and causing Martin’s hard on to twitch against his thigh with interest.

 

“You’re _so_ good, Douglas.” Martin repeated as he rocked their hips together, setting up a rhythmic sway to the bed. That odd tingling sensation started at Douglas’ toes, the sense that gravity had no meaning creeping its way into him. It was unfamiliar but not unpleasant, this floating sensation, and Douglas embraced it wholly, letting it swallow him up even as Martin kept him anchored to the present with sharp bursts of pain as he bit at his shoulders.

 

“God, I love touching you…having you…” Martin murmured through the haze that was quickly descending over his thoughts. “When you give yourself to me like this…nothing compares.”

 

A slight break in the rocking, at some point in which Martin had slipped several fingers into him somehow without him realizing it, and then they were replaced with Martin’s hard cock and the motion resumed and he was floating again, climbing a mountain towards a peak that promised to be more than he’d ever known before.

 

And then with a crash he was falling, hardly aware of what had happened. A scraping, a scab ripped off an old scar and no, no, no! It wasn’t warm it was a hot consuming fire. It wasn’t comforting weight it was terrifying entrapment.

 

“Bristol!” Douglas blurted, tugging hard on the restraints. Martin froze and pulled away quickly, the heat evaporating away instantly but still Douglas repeated it. “Bristol, Bristol, Bristol, Bristol, Bristol…”

 

_Crick! Crick!_

 

The metal fell away and Douglas jerked his hands back as if they were on fire, curling in on himself as panic unfurled in his chest.

 

“Douglas?” A hand rested tentatively on his shoulder and he batted it away fiercely.

 

“Go away!” Douglas hissed and swallowed hard, not liking the vulnerability of his own voice, even as he became aware of the way his body betrayed him, shaking uncontrollably.

 

“You know I’m not going to do that…Not when you’re upset. I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to but I’m not leaving.” While spoken gently, the tone left no room for argument. It was comforting in and of itself in an odd way. Douglas hiccoughed and pulled himself up a bit, scooting into Martin’s lap. Taking the invitation, Martin wrapped his arms around him, rubbing the flat of his palm up and down Douglas’ arm.

 

Time seemed to tick by impossibly slowly as Douglas counted in his head, numbering the seconds, the minutes, that passed as he shivered and tried to slow his pounding heartbeat. He was keenly aware of the hours of his life before he finally gave one last shuddering sigh and went still.

 

“…Sorry…” he muttered, drained of energy.

 

“You never have to apologize for using your safe word, Douglas.” Martin responded, pressing a light kiss to his hair. “And we don’t have to talk about it tonight if you’re not up to it.”

 

“But we do have to talk about it…” Douglas sighed miserably, filling in the unspoken statement.

 

“I need to know what happened so it doesn’t happen again.” Martin responded matter-of-factly. “But right now the priority is you. How are you feeling?”

 

“More or less levelled out…let’s discuss it now.” Douglas held his breath, waiting for Martin to second-guess him, to tell him he’s not really ready to discuss it now and insist on waiting.

 

“Alright.” Martin said, his brows furrowing slightly into his thinking face. “You’re welcome to change your mind at any point. Would you like to start?”

 

“I’m not sure where to begin.”

 

“Okay…why don’t we start with what I did that set you off?”

 

Douglas took a deep, steadying breath.

 

“You scraped your nails down my back.” Douglas swallowed hard, breathing unevenly as memories assaulted him. “My wife, she…she used to…”

 

“I see…” Martin shifted a little, snuggling a little closer against him even as he widened the give of his arms, making it clear that Douglas was free to move away at any time. Douglas waited until the small wave of panic had died down before he mustered up more words.

 

“I told you before, how she was…” In their discussions of limits and romantic histories, Douglas had put a hard limit on verbal degradation, delving briefly into the unseen scars his first wife had left behind. He’d thought that was it, but the moment Martin’s nails had slid over his skin he was back in bed with her. “I wasn’t always able to perform to her satisfaction when we were intimate…she would…” Douglas made a vague claw-like gesture. “While she told me how…how worthless I was.”

 

Martin, who had tensed behind him at the words, took a deep breath of his own, clearly reigning something in, and for the briefest moment Douglas heard him agreeing with his ex-wife’s assessment in his head. Then Martin’s forehead dropped to his shoulder and his arms gave a comforting squeeze.

 

“She is…so… _so_ wrong, Douglas.” Martin whispered, each word filled with emphasis that wouldn’t be questioned. Martin pulled his arms away, his hands seeking out Douglas’ jaw as he pressed their foreheads together and their eyes made contact. “You are so special to me…and I can’t erase the past but I can spend the future convincing you how wrong she is.”

 

Douglas’ eyes fell away, unable to take the open honesty of Martin’s gaze, the earnestness of his declaration. He would never understand how Martin could stand it, laying all his cards on the table like that in the blind hope that the person receiving his heart would leave it unscathed. Shifting away, he dug the covers out from underneath them and curled on his side with his back to Martin, hoping to avoid that consuming vulnerability Martin seemed perfectly comfortable exuding. He wasn’t equipped to deal with it.

 

Worry gnawed at his insides when the bed finally shifted, but then Martin’s face nuzzled into his shoulder, the pads of Martin’s fingers tracing down the bare skin of his back. He felt Martin’s lips curl into a smile in the crook of his neck when he leaned into the touch and moments later two hands were mapping out the expanse of flesh, smoothing over the scratches that had put such an abrupt end to their evening. After a while of petting and a brief chuckle torn out of him when Martin’s nose tickled his neck, he turned, offering the captain a crooked smile. Martin rested his chin on his fist, propped up on one elbow, and gave him an endearing grin in response.

 

Douglas couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at the sight, eyes closing briefly, before re-opening to meet Martin's warm gaze.

 

"And you call me an incorrigible old romantic."

 

Martin's eyes crinkled as his grin widened, saying nothing in response, but dipping his head to meet Douglas in a chaste kiss.

 

"You know me."

 

Martin murmured in the air between them. Douglas didn't reply, unwilling to make himself any more vulnerable at this point. Martin seemed to understand, and let the quiet intimacy of the moment stretch on. He only curled closer to his partner, content to simply be together, and closed his eyes.

 

Only once he was sure Martin had drifted off, did Douglas let himself respond.

 

"And I'm very thankful that I do."

 

 


End file.
